Quests (Oblivion)
The quests in include those that must be done in order (quest lines) as well as those that stand alone, such as the Daedric and wilderness quests, which can be done in any order. Some of these have other requirements, however, such as most all Daedric Shrine quests, which require the Hero to be a specific level. It may also be wise to start a quest, but not finish it if a quest item that may be lost or changed upon completion of the quest is useful. This page lists all quests in Oblivion. It does not include quests from any of the add-ons, such as , , Mehrunes' Razor, etc. 100% completion There are 204 journal quests in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, though only 203 journal quests can appear, and at most 199 journal quests can be completed. If going for the maximum number of quests accepted, "A Dark Exile" is the only one quest which cannot be started, since doing so means permanent expulsion from the Dark Brotherhood, rendering the remainder of the guild quest line inaccessible, and "Eternal Exile" is impossible to start once the Hero is named Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. If going for the maximum number of quests completed, however, there are four quests which can be started but cannot be completed. Two of these quests are "Whispers of Death" and "The Arena," which are the final quests in the quest lines for the Dark Brotherhood and Imperial City Arena quest lines, respectively. These quests have no completed state as they are infinitely repeatable for a gold reward. The third of these four quests is "Cast out of the Thieves Guild," which also has no completed state, and the Hero can repeatedly use this quest's journal entry instructions to gain re-entry into the Thieves Guild. The last of these quests is "Cast out of the Thieves Guild," which only reaches its completed state once the Hero is expelled for the third time permanently, rendering the remainder of the guild quest line inaccessible. The Oblivion Crisis There are a total of 18 quests in the main quest line. *Tutorial *Deliver the Amulet *Find the Heir *Breaking the Siege of Kvatch *Weynon Priory *The Path of Dawn *Dagon Shrine *Spies *Blood of the Daedra *Blood of the Divines *Miscarcand *Bruma Gate *Allies for Bruma *Defense of Bruma *Great Gate *Paradise *Light the Dragonfires *Imperial Dragon Armor Fighters Guild There are 21 quests in the Fighters Guild quest line. These quests have been divided into sections which must be done in order, though quests within each "Jobs" section can be done in any order. *Joining the Fighters Guild Jobs, Part I *A Rat Problem *The Unfortunate Shopkeeper *The Desolate Mine Fighters Guild Duties *Unfinished Business *Drunk and Disorderly Jobs, Part II *Den of Thieves *Amelion's Debt The Blackwood Company Appears *The Master's Son *More Unfinished Business *Azani Blackheart Jobs, Part III *The Wandering Scholar *The Fugitives Jobs, Part IV *Trolls of Forsaken Mine Jobs, Part V *The Stone of St. Alessia *The Noble's Daughter Jobs, Part VI *Mystery at Harlun's Watch Shutting Down the Blackwood Company *Information Gathering *Infiltration *The Hist Other *Expelled from the Fighters Guild Mages Guild There are a total of 22 Mages Guild quests. Mages Guild Recommendation quests may be done in any order. The Chorrol Recommendation is divided into Fingers of the Mountain and Fingers of the Mountain, Part II, the first of which is the only one necessary to receive the recommendation. *Joining the Mages Guild Guild Recommendations *Anvil Recommendation *Bravil Recommendation *Bruma Recommendation *Cheydinhal Recommendation *Leyawiin Recommendation *Skingrad Recommendation *Fingers of the Mountain *Fingers of the Mountain, Part II Arcane University *A Mage's Staff *Ulterior Motives *Vahtacen's Secret *Necromancer's Moon *Liberation or Apprehension? *Information at a Price *A Plot Revealed *The Bloodworm Helm *The Necromancer's Amulet *Ambush *Confront the King *Alchemy Acquisitions Other *Mages Guild Suspension Thieves Guild There are 14 Thieves Guild quests. It is possible to join the Thieves Guild without ever starting Finding the Thieves Guild. This method must be avoided if seeking 100% completion of quests. *Finding the Thieves Guild *Independent Thievery Armand Christophe *May the Best Thief Win *Untaxing the Poor *The Elven Maiden S'Krivva *Ahdarji's Heirloom *Misdirection *Lost Histories *Taking Care of Lex Gray Fox *Turning a Blind Eye *Arrow of Extrication *Boots of Springheel Jak *The Ultimate Heist Other *Cast out of the Thieves Guild Dark Brotherhood There is a grand total of 34 quests for the Dark Brotherhood. "A Dark Exile," "Another Dark Exile," and "The Renegade Shadowscale" must be completed prior to completion of "The Purification." The Dark Brotherhood has a uniquely designed quest line wherein there is a "transition" quest between quests, where the only goal is to accept the next quest from your Brotherhood member. These quests will be listed in parentheses beside the quest they follow. *A Knife in the Dark (Welcome to the Family) Vicente Valtieri *A Watery Grave (Blood of the Damned) *Accidents Happen (No Rest for the Wicked) *Scheduled for Execution (To Serve Sithis) *The Assassinated Man (My Brother's Keeper) Ocheeva *The Lonely Wanderer (Enter the Eliminator) *Bad Medicine (The Night Mother's Child) *Whodunit? (The Assassin's Gambit) *Permanent Retirement (Of Secret And Shadow) Lucien Lachance *The Purification *Affairs of a Wizard *Next of Kin *Broken Vows *Final Justice *A Matter of Honor *The Coldest Sleep *A Kiss Before Dying *Following a Lead Black Hand *Honor Thy Mother *Whispers of Death Other *A Dark Exile *Another Dark Exile *Darkness Eternal *The Dead Drop *The Renegade Shadowscale Arena Only 2 quests are meant to exist for the Arena faction. "Origin of the Gray Prince" is an optional quest, but it may be rendered inaccessible by progression through "The Arena." *The Arena *Origin of the Gray Prince Daedric There are 15 Daedric Quests, which have the unique aspect of minimum level requirements, as well as other offerings to the Daedric Shrines to begin the quests; these requirements are listed in their entirety. This list is sorted alphabetically, not in order of progression -- in fact, it is impossible to complete all Daedric Quests in alphabetical order due to their requirements. *Azura - Minimum Level: 2 - Requires an offering of Glow Dust - Must be summoned at dawn (5-7am) or dusk (5-7pm) *Boethia - Minimum Level: 20 - Requires an offering of a Daedra Heart *Clavicus Vile - Minimum Level: 20 - Requires an offering of 500 gold *Hermaeus Mora - Minimum Level: 20 - Requires the completion of all fourteen other Daedric Quests *Hircine - Minimum Level: 17 - Requires an offering of Wolf Pelt or Bear Pelt *Malacath - Minimum Level: 10 - Requires an offering of Troll Fat *Mephala - Minimum Level: 15 - Requires an offering of Nightshade *Meridia - Minimum Level: 10 - Requires an offering of one of Ectoplasm, Bonemeal, or Mort Flesh *Molag Bal - Minimum Level: 17 - Requires an offering of Lion Pelt *Namira - Minimum Level: 5 - Requires a Personality attribute of less than 20 *Nocturnal - Minimum Level: 10 *Peryite - Minimum Level: 10 *Sanguine - Minimum Level: 8 - Requires an offering of Cyrodilic Brandy *Sheogorath - Minimum Level: 2 - Requires an offering of Lettuce, a Lesser Soul Gem, and Yarn *Vaermina - Minimum Level: 5 - Requires an offering of a Black Soul Gem Master Training Quests There is a Master Training quest for each of the 21 attributes in Oblivion. *Acrobatics Training *Alchemy Training *Alteration Training *Armorer Training *Athletics Training *Blade Training *Block Training *Blunt Training *Conjuration Training *Destruction Training *Illusion Training *Hand to Hand Training *Heavy Armor Training *Light Armor Training *Marksman Training *Mercantile Training *Mysticism Training *Restoration Training *Security Training *Sneak Training *Speechcraft Training Miscellaneous The remainder of the quests are made up of 55 city, settlement, and inn-based quests. All quests are listed in alphabetical order, except for those which are listed as children of another quest, which are in quest progression Anvil *Newheim's Flagon *The Ghost Ship of Anvil *The Siren's Deception *Where Spirits Have Lease Bravil *Buying a house in Bravil *Caught in the Hunt *The Forlorn Watchman *Through a Nightmare, Darkly Bruma *A Brotherhood Betrayed *Buying a house in Bruma *Lifting the Vale *Two Sides of the Coin Cheydinhal *Buying a house in Cheydinhal *A Brush With Death *Corruption and Conscience *The Wayward Knight Chorrol *Buying a house in Chorrol *Canvas the Castle *The Killing Field *A Shadow over Hackdirt *Separated at Birth **Legacy Lost **Sins of the Father The Imperial City *Buy a house in the Imperial City *The Collector **Nothing You Can Possess **Secrets of the Ayleids *Imperial Corruption *Order of the Virtuous Blood *An Unexpected Voyage *Unfriendly Competition *Vampire Cure Kvatch *The Battle for Castle Kvatch Leyawiin *Buying a house in Leyawiin *Mazoga the Orc **Knights of the White Stallion *Raid on Greyland *Tears of the Savior *Whom Gods Annoy Skingrad *Buying a house in Skingrad **Helping Hands **The Rosethorn Cache *Paranoia *Seeking Your Roots Settlements and Inns *A Venerable Vintage (Weye) *Bear Season (Shardrock) *Go Fish (Weye) *Goblin Trouble (Crestbridge Camp) *The Gravefinder's Repose (Roxey Inn) *No Stone Unturned (Imperial Bridge Inn) *The Potato Snatcher (Faregyl Inn) *Revenge Served Cold (Harm's Folly) *The Sunken One (Shetcombe Farm) *When the Vow Breaks (Whitmond Farm) *Zero Visibility (Aleswell) de:Quests (Oblivion) es:Misiones (Oblivion) fr:Quêtes (Oblivion) it:Missioni (Oblivion) ja:クエスト (Oblivion) ru:Квесты (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Quests Category:Oblivion: Lists Category:Quests